Undertones: Navi's Story
by Raine Ishida
Summary: A surprising look into the mind of the nuisance that is Navi. How does she see our Hero? Why does she see him like that, and what, if anything, can she do about it?
1. Chapter One

****

Undertones: Navi's Story

****

Author's Note: Okay, we all hate the little wretch of a fairy, but what if she wasn't so annoying and was actually a really sweet little thing who was cute and all that jazz? Either way, how does she _really _feel about Link? Hmm? This is just a little vignette on Navi's feelings. Mushy, yes. But it's about Link.

---

Under the green wool of the Hero's cap she hid. Small and delicate, her glow was turned down as she relaxed in his hood. Taking a moment to relocate, she settled under his shield where she could be closer to him. Sitting on the hilt of his sword, she leaned against his back and smiled. He was so warm. He didn't smell like sweat: he'd taken somewhat of a bath when he'd gone for a swim that afternoon. Now, in the cool of night, he waited. He was waiting for the right time to go save Hyrule. The temples were defeated, restored to normality.

Peace was beginning to creep back into the land.

Navi remained in her place, her cheek against the Hero's back. She smiled faintly, inhaling his scent, enjoying the warmth that he provided. How she wished she was a Hylian like him…

Blushing, she pulled herself away from him. How could she think like that? She'd known him since he was just a little boy!

But…when he'd grown…. "Look, Link! You're big now! You've grown up!" hid the words she'd really wanted to say. "Look, Link…you're so strong and handsome…you're the perfect image of a warrior, perfect to be the Hero of Time."

But she'd not said that. She hadn't dared to in the presence of a Sage.

Nonetheless, Link knew nothing of how she felt of him. He just knew she spent a lot of time hiding beneath his shield. 

"Nav?" he called softly and she shook herself awake, flying out before his face. "Yes?"

He smiled and held out a hand so she could sit. He studied the tiny fairy, blinking slowly. "I'm exhausted…" he muttered, a tiny smile on his lips.

Navi nodded. "As you should be, Link! Why don't you get some rest? I can't remember the last time you slept."

Link's smile grew. "You never sleep, little one. Why are you telling me to sleep when you don't?" 

Her glow dimmed and she frowned, crossing her arms. "Well, it's not like I _need _to sleep, right?"

Link shrugged. "Will you watch out for Poes while I take a nap, then?" he asked her, his smile growing smaller as his eyes began to close.

Navi nodded. "Of course, Link. Go to sleep."  
Link lay down beneath a tree and Navi settled on his shoulder. As his breathing grew farther apart, she knew he was asleep and she descended to his face. She studied him for awhile, smiling in realization at how beautiful he was when he slept, and kissed him gently on the nose.

Parking herself on his shoulder, Navi kept watch while the Hero of Time finally got some rest.

---


	2. Chapter Two

Undertones: Navi's Story

Well, after seeing the surprisingly positive response…I think I can continue.

Chapter Two

Link studied the little fairy girl as she slept on his knee. The two were sitting at a small pool in the midst of Hyrule field, taking a break for the afternoon. Epona was feeding on some grass nearby, and Link had taken off his boots and his feet were dipped in the cool water. Navi was fast asleep.

Link stared at his fairy partner and smiled. Such a tiny creature. Bewildering, almost, he thought, as he concluded she was as human as he, only miniscule.

He smiled as he noticed how her small wings were wrapped around her like a blanket, or perhaps a protective shield. He reached forward with his naked hands, having taken his gauntlets off as well, and scooped her into his left hand. She stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes as she sat on his palm. "What is it?" she asked with a yawn and a tiny stretch.

Link brought her close to his face and smiled faintly. "Wake up, Navi. I think it's time we get going."

The little fairy nodded and stood to her feet, unfurling her wings. "How long were we here?"

Link shrugged. "Half an hour, I guess. The sun's not far from being down, so either way we best be going."

Navi nodded again and sat on his shoulder as he put on his boots and gauntlets. Whistling for Epona, Link mounted his horse and looked back at his fairy partner. 

"Where should we go?"

Navi frowned. "Well, Sheik said we should defeat all the temples and…we've saved Saria, so…should we check on Darunia now?"

Link nodded. "Sounds like a plan."  
Digging his heels into Epona's flanks, Link sped off with his two companions in the direction of Kakariko Village, the place they'd stay until light.

No sense fighting in the dark.

That night in the small boarding room the woman had rented to them, Navi was awake long after Link had gone to sleep. She sat by his face on his pillow, her arms around her knees which were drawn up by her face. She studied him some more.

"I wish I was bigger…" she whispered, crawling over to the Hylian and kissing him on the temple. His hair tickled her and she sneezed, causing Link to stir and roll over. Navi smiled and curled up next to him, allowing his face to be the last thing she saw before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Undertones: Navi's Story

I can't believe you people like this story. *grins* Honestly, I don't understand how or why! This is my filler story I just blab on to fill space in between Writer's Blocks. *shakes her fist at the cursed disease*

Oh well, at least you like it! ^^ I've always liked Navi. I just think it's funny because so many people hate her. 

****

Chapter Three

"Nav, you okay? You're quiet today," Link stated. He was bruised and slightly bloody from his battle with Volvagia.

The mighty dragon-creature had cut some close-calls against Link as the Hero had run from falling rocks. Several had barely missed him, but he was alright.

Navi had been worried, but had done her very best to keep the dragon in Link's aim as he'd asked her.

The battle was over, and now the two were sitting inside Darunia's old throne room on a plush carpet. Navi was frowning and wondering what to do about Link's bloody wounds. She reached into his wallet and took out a few rupees. "I'll be right back," she told him quietly, instructing him to rest.

She purchased some red potion from the Goron in the shop and returned, carrying the heavy bottle with all of her might.

Link helped her open the bottle and she told him to drink half while she helped him apply the other half to his open wounds.

After awhile, the wounds began to dry and heal. Link was starting to feel a little bit better.

"Should we go find something to eat?" he asked his fairy partner, who nodded tiredly.

She corked the bottle and put it on the table in Darunia's throne room and followed as Link headed out the room. "What do you feel like having?" Link asked her as he headed up the stairs towards the exit. "Well, I'm sick of milk and fish from Lake Hylia," Navi stated. Link nodded in agreement and considered their other options, which were slim.

"Well, we could go find an Inn and see what they're making for dinner," he suggested. "Kakariko!" Navi cried. Link chuckled. "As you wish, Princess," he teased. Still, the term of endearment caused Navi to blush slightly, unseen to her heart's captor.

--

The food was fantastic. In fact, it was so filling that Link didn't stay awake for long. The owner of the Inn was now getting used to seeing the Hero and his fairy partner in the area. In fact, the owner found Link to be one of her best customers so she began to give him a discount. His visits even increased her business. Many people came to Kakariko to catch a glimpse of the blonde Hero, but many came too late or too early: he was never seen by anyone but the owner.

---

Link dismounted Epona and looked over Lake Hylia. The lake was almost empty.

Turning to Navi, he frowned. "This…could be a problem," he whispered. She nodded. "I'm getting a bad feeling, Link! We should check out the Zoras…do you think they're okay?" she asked, tugging on his sleeve. He shrugged. "Guess we should find out, hmm?"

Navi nodded, even though her heart told her they shouldn't go. Ruto was there; she was one of the many maniacal women after Link's heart. 

Navi shook her head to clear her mind of those negative thoughts. Link's heart wasn't in that place right now, especially for someone like Ruto…the freaky fish-woman. What was Navi thinking, to consider being jealous of her! Insane.

Navi snuggled against Link's neck as he rode Epona towards the Zora's dwelling place.

She couldn't shake the creepy feeling that something was going on in that area, but she knew that if that was the case, then that was where they needed to be and she was going to assist Link to the end.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Undertones: Navi's Story

****

Chapter Four

The hour was dark as Link lay in the snow, his own blood spreading over him. Navi's tears fell all over, mixing with the stain that was already beginning to mix with the snow. Link had been badly wounded. 

After fighting off a Wolfos, he'd been unaware of the icicles that hung overhead. Navi was sure she'd seen someone drop it on him. Either way, he was hurt really badly and she needed to get him some help.

The blood was spilling faster. Navi studied her Hero's face and noticed how pale he was getting. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

His eyes tried to focus on her but his lids were getting heavy. Navi floated right near his face. "Link, try to get up! We need to get you to the fairy!"

The fairy. She was just outside…but he'd have to swim to get there. 

"Nav, I'm not sure I can do that," he stuttered. Navi frowned, tears clouding her sparkling eyes. "I'm not going to let you die here, Link! Get up!"

She pulled his sleeve with all her might but he was too heavy and didn't budge. Navi cried from exhaustion and frustration. Link wasn't going to cooperate. Either that or he was going to sit here and rest until he died of hypothermia. Lifting herself into the air once more, Navi sniffled. "Wait here and I'll find you some Hearts. If you can get some, do you think you can make it to the fairy?"

Link blinked slowly. "Why are you doing this, Navi?"

Navi paused. _Because I love you, Link, and I don't want to see you die. Because the fate of the world is resting on your shoulders. Because I don't want to be alone anymore. Because…you mean the world to me. Because life wouldn't be the same without you…because I couldn't wake up in the morning without seeing your beautiful face. _

"Because a lot of us need you, Link. Saria, Zelda, your friends in the forest…we need you to stay here with us. Alive."

Link closed his eyes. Saria. She'd throw a fit if she found out he'd given up. 

Looking at the bloody wound in his chest, he glanced at Navi. "Well, hurry up, I don't have much time."

--

Navi flew, fighting her tears and dodging falling icicles. She wouldn't die trying to save him. She couldn't. Nothing could be afforded here.

Finally, after breaking a bottle, she found a heart. Carrying it carefully, she hurried back to Link. She didn't get lost.

When she rounded the corner, she was shocked. Someone was kneeling next to Link. Link's eyes were closed. He'd probably fallen unconscious.

The person was dressed in dark blue with a mask over his face. Blonde bangs barely concealed mysterious red eyes. Sheik.

Navi rushed up to him. "Sheik! We have to get him to the Great Fairy!" 

Sheik nodded, scooping Link into his arms. The Hero was heavy when he was out of it.

"Come on, little fairy, let's get him some help."  
No formalities, not even a greeting. Navi held the heart to her chest, hoping Link wouldn't need it. Sheik didn't appear to think that Link needed it. 

Navi flew behind as Sheik hurried out of the Ice Cavern. 

There was no possible way to carry Link to the Great Fairy without getting him wet, but getting his blood in the water was a surefire way to have some Octoroks navigate towards them at least. Sheik swam as fast as he could with one arm, holding Link with the other. Navi flew next to Link's peaceful face, whispering encouraging words into his ear. 

Lifting Link out of the water, Sheik carried the Hero inside the fountain. 

The Fairy appeared immediately. Navi was stunned. Who was this man that he didn't even have to identify himself to the fairies? 

The Fairy smiled. "You bring our Hero to me in his time of greatest need, Sheik."  
Sheik lay Link before the Fairy. "You know what needs to be done, Great Fairy," he said softly, glancing at Link. Navi stood at Link's side, unmoving. 

The Great Fairy spread her arms over the Hero and began to heal him.

Slowly, as Navi watched, color began to return to his face. His eyelids moved and he opened his eyes, blinking several times. He struggled to sit up.

The wound was gone. The only reminder was the bloody tunic he wore. Good thing it was his blue one. This one was replaceable, at least.

Navi hugged Link as best she could. Her tears went unnoticed by everyone else save for one. Link sat up and picked up his fairy, holding her out before his face. "You were that worried about me? Come on, Nav. I can't be defeated that easily."

His ignorance made Navi smile. She wiped away her tears and smiled wider. "Well, Link, let's go!"

Link turned to see who had gotten him there, but Sheik was gone. The Great Fairy smiled. 

"When battle has made you weary, please come back and see me."

With that, she was gone. Link and Navi remained at the fountain for a very long time, resting. "I think I should gather some better remedies before I go," Link said. "Just in case."  
Navi smiled and pulled a Heart from her pocket. "I…did find one, but…Sheik found you before I got back."  
"Sheik brought me here?" Link asked, flabbergasted.

Navi nodded slowly. "He can carry you, at least…I'm too small."  
"In size, maybe, Nav. Your heart's in the right place, though." His attempt at a joke made her laugh and the two got up and headed on their way.

In silent shock that it was Sheik who had gotten him to a safe place, Link decided he wouldn't ask him about it. Sheik never stuck around long enough to answer questions anyway. After a riddle or two, he was gone. Always.

Link figured he'd never get the reason why he'd done this for him.

As Sheik watched Navi and Link head on their way, he smiled faintly.

_I did it because the weight of the world rests on your shoulders, Hero of Time. You can't do this alone. _

With that, he disappeared into the shadows and returned to where he would wait, hours upon end, for his and Link's next encounter.

--


	5. Chapter Five

****

Undertones: Navi's Story

So what if Navi thought about our Hero along the lines of a hit Clay Aiken song…..? (Sorry, the song's been in my head and I needed to write….)

****

Chapter Five

__

What ya doin' tonight, 

She watched him sharpen his blade at the blacksmith shop. She was fascinated at how focused he was as he held the blade against the spinning stone. Though a heinously sharp and evil blade, the Master Sword needed loving care from its owner. Navi sat on the nearby workbench and watched as Link applied appropriate pressure to each separate part of the blade as necessary.

She also watched how carefully he concentrated, how he stuck out his tongue as he worked, how the beads of sweat collected on his eyebrows. She noticed many things. She noticed, as he was shirtless, how muscular and toned he was. She noticed the thin layer of sweat that covered his toned chest in the small and hot workspace.

She noticed how attractive he was.

I wish I could be a fly on your wall,

Are you really alone,

She knew he was alone, he would always be alone. There would never be escaping from the solitude that was his life, even while surrounded by so many people who claimed to be family and friends…

Navi sighed heavily. She wished she could tell him what he meant to her, even when the world turned their back to him. When he cried late at night, thinking she couldn't hear, she wanted to tell him she was there. But tiny her, she could never become his comforter. She was too small, too insignificant. She was just a fairy.

__

Who's stealing your dreams, 

Why can't I breathe you into my life, (so tell me)

What would it take to make you see that I'm alive...,

If he only knew she was alive…If ONLY he would look at her the way he looked at, say…Saria. The green forest girl was big enough for Link to see. He could look into her eyes and smile at her and see her smiling back. Navi was much too small for Link to see when she was smiling. He could tell her mood from her color. He knew her in different ways. She wanted him to know her as a real person, not just his little fairy partner. She was more than that. She had to be.

__

If I was invisible, 

If I could just watch you in your room,

If I was invisible,

I'd make you mine tonight,

If she was invisible….she could stare at him all she wanted without him knowing. She already stared at him, but he never looked away long enough for him to not see her staring fondly, blushing a deep shade of pink.

As Navi studied him standing there, sharpening that mythical blade, covered in sweat, she realized how deep she was in. She loved that boy, no…that man.

He was a man now, she realized. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Link," she whispered. "Do you realize how beautiful you are?"

Link stood up from where he was and ran his forearm over his forehead, taking a moment to push his bangs back. He grinned at Navi.

"It's looking good, hey?"

She jingled in response, smiling. "Yeah, it looks really sharp. When are you going to be finished?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Whenever. You want to leave now?"

She flew over to him and shrugged in return. "I'm comfortable." She caught a whiff of him. "Man, you stink. Should we head to the lake after?"

He laughed. "You know, if you weren't so tiny, I'd seriously…"

_Seriously what, Link? Would you think of me differently? Finish the sentence._

He blinked and his smile fell. His eyes clouded with distraction. "Never mind, Nav. Lemme just get this done and we'll go."  
Navi returned to her spot on the bench. He was hiding something from her. He had to be…

__

If hearts were unbreakable,

And I could just tell you where I stand,

I would be the smartest **man**, (Ignore it, it's Navi here.)

__

If I was invisible…

Wait, I already am.

The swim was exhilarating. Link had washed his tunic in the waters and it now hung over a fence post to dry. Navi was trying to dodge Link's splashing and time to time, she'd fly above his head where he couldn't reach her. 

Treading water, Link grinned as Navi did loop-de-loops in the air.

"Where should we camp tonight, Nav?" he called to her. She shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere nice and warm with good food."

She alighted on his shoulder, a part of him that was above the water.

Link laughed. "That seems to be all you think about, food."

__

Saw your face in the crowd, 

I call out your name,

You don't hear a sound,

Navi's eyes filled with hurt. _That's not all I think about, Link._

I, keep tracing your steps,

Each move that you make, 

Wish I could read what goes through your mind, (oh baby)

Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life,

She felt so dead. Dead to him. Dead to the hero she admired. She adored. She…loved.

She watched him get out of the water and shake the water out of his hair, giving him a wet, shaggy look. Navi couldn't hide her blush. So handsome…

He lay on the grass under the sun to dry. She settled on his stomach and fell asleep to his rhythmic breathing.

I reach out, 

But you don't even see me, 

Even when I scream out, 

Baby you don't hear me, (you don't hear me)

I am nothing without you, 

Just a shadow passing through, 

Navi awoke that night to find herself in Link's hat as he rode to Kakariko Village in panic. "What is it?" she asked, holding onto his ear. 

"It's…Sheik. He's in trouble."

The fear on Link's face was enough to silence her. The Hero cared greatly for this silent Shiekah, and Navi had no idea why. Something about him seemed to intrigue the Hero. Navi shrugged it off and focused on getting to the village. Only recently had Link defeated Morpha. Now another monster was in the area? Would the carnage never cease?

__

Navi snuggled against Link's neck. _I'll protect you, Link, even if you think you don't need it. You need it more than you know. You need me like I need you…and I wish I knew if you wanted that. _Sighing, Navi kissed the Hero softly on the jawbone and smiled sadly.

There would be no end to her pain. This was almost torture, following the man she loved everywhere.

Either way, she wouldn't leave his side. She knew that much, at least. She wasn't going anywhere. 

---

Lyrics to Clay Aiken's "Invisible" from Letssingit.com.


	6. Chapter Six

****

Undertones: Navi's Story

Yes, CanIhaveasoda (love your name, by the way), this is just a filler. Fun to write about Link, though…

Sorry about the sticky song…*walks away singing* "If I was invisible…"

****

Chapter Six

I know I'm not annoying. I just…talk too much. I…point things out when I'm sure they're already known…is that so wrong? Is it wrong for me to try and help you? Is it wrong for me to care that perhaps, you might not know this tidbit of information and I'm just trying to help…?

Navi sighed heavily from where she sat, perched on the edge of a table, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees. Link was sleeping. The Shadow Temple had been particularly spooky and Navi was still having trouble sleeping after being there. Every time she tried to sleep, images of Redeads and Like Likes, Dead Hands….everywhere. She couldn't sleep, even when nestled against Link's neck. The protective watch of her Hero wouldn't even drive the images away. She wondered how long it would be until she got to go back to sleep. Sighing, she hoped the lack of sleep wouldn't affect her judgment…hopefully, she'd still be able to help Link in his adventure… He had told her before going to sleep for the night that Saria had mentioned something about the Gerudo.

Navi assumed their next stop would be Gerudo Valley. Home of…the Gerudo thief women. Great. Scoffing, Navi shook her head. Those women didn't impress her in the slightest. Even with their tremendous skill as warriors, their taste in clothing was minimal. They lived in the hot desert. Navi didn't even want to think about the heat. The Fire Temple had been hot enough! Even as nice as Link looked when he was sweaty…

Navi shook her head. He'd been working so hard he'd almost passed out with dehydration, he'd been so parched! The heat hadn't been a time to take advantage of staring at the exhausted Hero. However, the little fairy couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for how often she'd snuck glances at him. Even when he'd said little because of his sharp concentration, he'd called on her often for her help. But that had been the Fire Temple. The latest, the Shadow Temple, had been full of darkness and evil. Shadows. Things unseen. Not a lot that Navi could have helped him with. Link had escaped from that temple with minimal injuries, but only because of Navi's insistent help with the boss, Bongo Bongo. 

She smiled in remembrance. What a fool that monster had been. Ganondorf's creatures sure weren't very creative…what, was he running out of ideas? A creature with one eye who played a drum. Fool.

Link's mind had even been scarred slightly from that temple. The darkness had attempted to corrupt his pure mind, and had succeeded a little, bringing a miniscule amount of fear to the Hero's heart. Now even Link had nightmares. But he was getting better: he didn't scream in his sleep anymore. Link stirred as Navi thought, and this snapped her to attention. Link was rolling over, his eyebrows creased. He was dreaming.

Navi flew over to him and found a safe crook in his neck where she was sure he wouldn't roll over on her and cuddled up snugly. "Goodnight, Hero," she whispered into his ear before closing her eyes. Sleep took her in almost instantly, as fearful as she was.

This was an experiment. Link's presence just _might _ward those dreams off…and it was definitely worth one more try.

--

Navi slept peacefully. In fact, where she was seemed like bliss. There was someone in the distance. She couldn't make out a face, but the figure was human. Large, cloaked in orange. 

The silhouette reached for her. "Navi," he called. "Tell me, Navi…what is it you most desire?"

Navi frowned. "Who are you?" she called in return. The figure came into view. Chubby face, silly smile hiding plentiful secrets, twinkling blue eyes.

"Rauru!" she cried. She realized she was still small as she flew around him. He chuckled happily and raised a hand on which she could sit.

"Tell me, sweet little Navi. Your wish. I know you want something to happen…I also know you don't often think of yourself, so the Sages and I have decided you deserve something for your selflessness."

Navi knew what he was talking about. Her thoughts were never on herself. They were always on Link. And upon him they remained.

Rauru nodded. "I know exactly what it is you desire, but remember…this is just…a trial."

What was he talking about? Navi watched as Rauru let her fly away from his hand before he raised them to the sky. What was he doing?

She felt strange. Her stomach felt…different. She frowned and closed her eyes as pain began to spread through her figure.

When she opened her eyes, the fire of pain was gone and Rauru was standing over her. "Navi, wake up, my darling fairy. It's time."  
Time? For what?

Rauru extended a hand and Navi was shocked when the hand she extended looked nearly the same size.

She stood and realized she wasn't flying. Looking at her hands, she was aghast. She was almost as tall as Rauru. She was standing on her own. She couldn't see much of herself, but she knew her blinding glow was gone. Rauru's eyes twinkled. "A trial, my dear," he was saying. "This will last you 24 hours, and Link will not remember any of it. Don't do anything you'll regret in the future."

And just as quick as he'd come, Rauru was gone.

Navi stood blankly, blinking several times while looking at herself. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was at Lake Hylia, on the water's edge. She didn't want to look, but her curiosity was wearing at her. Stepping up to the water, she looked at her reflection…and was not disappointed.

She was herself, only bigger. Link-size. Remembering Link as she twirled before her makeshift mirror, she realized she didn't know where he was and was startled. She was doubly startled when she noticed her wings were gone. 

Rauru had said this was only temporary…

From Navi's left, she heard someone whistling and a door opening. Link was emerging from the fishing hole. He looked around, stretched, smiled and dove into the water. Minutes later, he came out of the water near the broken pieces of the warp to the Zora River. He hadn't noticed her yet. She stood by, just watching him as he took off his hat and squeezed it out, smirking to himself as he shook the water off and out of his clothing.

Link looked for the usual appearing of his fairy over his shoulder, and when he didn't see her, his smile disappeared. "Navi?" he called. Standing to his feet from where he'd been sitting, he glanced around. "Na-" He was cut off as he saw her. She stood at the water's edge, the same spot as before, her hands clasped behind her back nervously.

"I'm right here, Link," she replied. Her voice was even different.

Link frowned, approaching her. Narrowing his eyes, he studied her.

"Navi? You're…"

"Big. Yeah, I know…I'm…grown up…and…"  
"My size," Link finished softly, almost…inaudibly. She couldn't tell what his reaction was.

"How did this happen?" he finally asked. Navi licked her lips. Well, Link wouldn't be remembering any of it… "Rauru granted a wish to me. He…knew I wanted to be where you were."  
"But…you always were…"

Navi smiled sadly. "Yes, but…not where you _really _were. You know?"

Link shrugged. "What does this mean?"

Navi cast her eyes to the grass. It was now or never.

"It means…" Tears were welling in her eyes. _I love you, I can't live without you…Why can't I tell you what you mean to me?_

"Well, you can't hide under my hat anymore…" he joked, making a smile come to her lips, her teary eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Or sleep in the crook of your neck at night to ward away the nightmares," she added. Link nodded, adding a laugh. "Yeah…" He paused, frowning. "You have nightmares? Why didn't you tell me?" Instinctively, he reached for her hand. She pulled it out of his grasp. One touch could ruin it all for her…because he wouldn't know the difference tomorrow. This is what Rauru meant when he said to be careful.

"It's one less thing for you to worry about if you don't know," she said softly, sitting on the grass. Link sat next to her, frowning deeply. "Navi…that's…ridiculous. You're a huge part of this journey. I can't do a lot of things without you. You know that. If you're…not doing so well, why don't you tell me?" He was staring into her eyes the whole time. He meant this. He actually cared about her. This wasn't the love she was hoping for, but it was close.

She smiled. "I don't want to cause you pain or worry…you already suffer so much…" She couldn't resist. She reached over and touched his face to brush away a piece of hair near his eyes.

Drawing her hand back, she bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made this wish…"  
Link sighed heavily, lying down on the grass, narrowing his eyes as the sun bore down on his face. "Nav, that's just stupid. Stop blaming yourself and realize something."  
_Realize what? _

He looked over at her. She was frowning. 

"You spend all your time worrying about me, what I think, what the end result to me will be…you never think of yourself. The one time you do, you wish you hadn't. Why is that?"

Navi met his eyes. It was time.

"I want the best for you, Link."

"Why?" he asked. 

"Because I love you."  


--

****


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Undertones: Navi's Story

Yeah, yeah, I know.

****

Chapter Seven

Last time on **Navi's Story**:

Drawing her hand back, she bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made this wish…"  
Link sighed heavily, lying down on the grass, narrowing his eyes as the sun bore down on his face. "Nav, that's just stupid. Stop blaming yourself and realize something."  
_Realize what?_

He looked over at her. She was frowning.

"You spend all your time worrying about me, what I think, what the end result to me will be…you never think of yourself. The one time you do, you wish you hadn't. Why is that?" Navi met his eyes. It was time.

"I want the best for you, Link."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I love you."

----

_Oh no! Did I just say that out loud?! _Navi cursed to herself. Here she was, human size…big enough to tell Link how she felt and there she went and DID it! How stupid could she be?!

Link frowned. "Why?" he repeated. Navi met his frown. "What do you mean, 'why'?"

"You didn't say anything. Answer the question," he said.

Navi narrowed her eyes. So he hadn't heard? Or had she not said it out loud? So much for going for the gold…and she had the guts to say it, too! And she DIDN'T?! What on Hyrule was WRONG with her?!

"Never mind, Link, it wasn't important." Not important? What was she saying?

Link shrugged. "Okay then…"

Navi decided to change the subject. "So…should we continue on our adventure? Where to next?"

"You were telling me, Nav." Oh. Right. She had been, hadn't she?

She paused and thought for a moment. "Umm…it was off to see what Nabooru was up to, right? The Gerudos…they might know something."

Link nodded and then grinned, glancing back at Epona who was grazing not too far away. "Ever ridden a horse?"

---

The Gerudos had a hard time letting one man, let alone another woman accompanying the man in their fortress. They didn't give in without a fight.

Link stood before the cell where Ichiro, one of the carpenters, was being held hostage. Navi stood next to Link, slightly behind him. "What should I do?"

Link glanced back at her as the scantily-clad Gerudo warrior dropped from the ceiling, swords drawn.

Link cocked a grin. "Don't suppose you can still Z-Target?"

Navi frowned. "This isn't a time for jokes!" she cried as Link dodged one of the warrior's attacks.

Navi managed to find a way to stay out of the path of destruction and watched with keen interest as Link sliced and diced at the warrior until she dropped a key and fled.

Releasing Ichiro, Link and Navi continued on their way until they'd freed the other three warriors. It was then that Link was awarded the "Gerudo Membership Card."

The woman who gave it to him was clad in green and had a mysterious smile hiding behind her hand, casually up by her mouth. "So tell me about this woman you're with, Link…she's not one of us. This isn't the Princess…so who is she?"

Navi blushed and Link wasn't sure what to say.

"She's a friend of mine from the forest," Link covered. Navi let out a breath of relief. She had forgotten that anything said would be forgotten once the day was over and the spell was broken.

The woman looked at Navi. "Do you want a Membership Card, too?"

Navi frowned and shook her head. "I…don't think so. But thank you," she added quietly. The woman pulled out a different slip of paper. "Here. You'll need a day pass to get past the guards, _even _if you're with him." She paused. "And be careful in the desert. Our leader, the Exalted Nabooru awaits your arrival, Hero." She winked in Link's direction. "Don't let her down."

Navi snickered to herself. Nabooru. What a joke.

Link nodded firmly. "I'm on my way."  
The woman bid them farewell and watched them leave before chuckling quietly to herself. "That girl doesn't stand a chance…"

--

It was a long, miserable, hot trek across the Haunted Wasteland, involving following sign posts, getting directions from a strange man on a magic carpet, and flying across quicksand with the Long Shot.

When it came time to avoid the Leevers as they popped up from the sand while Link and Navi followed the Poe, Navi found it difficult to concentrate on her direction.

Link was focused on getting to the Colossus, not noticing the cuts and scrapes the obnoxious monsters were giving him.

By the time they reached the Desert Colossus, the sky had cleared and the winds had stilled. The air was calm once again.

Navi explored for awhile while Link filled up bottles at a small fairy fountain.

"Hey, look!" Navi called. She'd found something. Link jogged over, still not noticing his wounds. "What?"

Navi pointed to a crack in the rock wall. "Do you think…?"

Link nodded. "Definitely. Stand back, Nav."

He placed a bomb at the foot of the split and it blew a large hole in the wall.

Sure enough, behind it was a fairy fountain.

"Let's go," he said, pulling Navi in. She hesitated. "But…I'm already a fairy…"

Link raised an eyebrow. "So? You've come in here with me before," he said. As he started to step up one of the two steps, his leg wound became noticeable and he fell to the ground in pain.

Navi was at his side in seconds. "Link, what is it?"

"My leg," he muttered. "It's fine…just…get me some potion or something."

Navi rummaged through her pouch for some potion and found the remaining sip of a red potion. She poured it on his wound and he found the strength to stand up.

"Thanks," he said quietly. She blushed. "No problem. Now call the fairy so she can heal you fully."

Link did as he was told and the large, kelp-covered woman sprung from the water. "I will give you a magic spell."  
Link proceeded to receive healing, magic and his new spell, Nayru's Love.

"Whenever you are weary in battle, please come back and see me." With that, the fairy was gone.

Navi and Link headed towards the entrance to the temple, this time avoiding the Leevers, and ducked inside.

The Spirit Temple was pretty plain at first glance on the inside. Two large snake stone tablets were on each side of the entrance way-stairs, each declaring different messages. Link and Navi read them carefully and decided it would be best to leave and devise a new plan.

Link left the temple before Navi did, and as soon as he'd exited, Sheik dropped from the entryway above.

"Link…you have a companion, I see."

Link nodded. Sheik seemed to know something that Link did not, so he didn't ask any more questions. After a few poetic words and a smile hidden in his eyes, Sheik produced his small harp. "To return to the Colossus, play the Requiem of Spirit."  
Link and Sheik harmonized a beautiful tune and Navi smiled to herself. How fun it would be to sit on Link's shoulder again…

Was she not enjoying being a big person? At this size, she couldn't sleep under his chin, she couldn't hide underneath his hat when they rode Epona, she couldn't fly on ahead to warn him what was to come…Had she made a mistake? Good thing Rauru had made it temporary…

---

As the sun sank deep into the ground and the moon rose high above the ranch where Link lay in the center, he and Navi pointed out constellations together, watching the stars and laughing at funny star formations.

"I had a good time with you, Link," Navi said. Link propped himself up with his elbows and nodded. "Yeah, it was fun, wasn't it? I mean, it's not every day you get to experience… 'hero' life with me, right?" He smiled a silly grin and Navi's heart melted.

Why couldn't she tell him?

"Yeah…Hero life…" A thought came to her. "Do you like being a hero, Link? Do you like when people call you the Hero of Time?"

He paused. "You mean, do I feel it was my destiny?"

Navi nodded. "Yeah. Do you…like your destiny?" Link's brow furrowed slightly.

"If it's my destiny, I have no choice. But…yeah, I suppose there are times I wonder what would have happened if I'd not left the forest. I mean, would I still have grown up? Or…do all Kokiri grow up when they leave? No one knows, right? They're all too afraid to leave…" He sighed sadly. He missed home.

Navi touched his arm. "I think you make a great hero, destiny or not."

Link met her eyes. "Really?" She nodded, smiling faintly. "I mean, if you weren't the Hero of Time, we never would have met, become friends, go on all those great adventures…" Link nodded, a glint of remembrance in his eyes.

"Yeah…that is fun, isn't it?" He grinned. "Well, I guess I'll say I'm good at being a hero, so...if that's my fate, let it be, right?" He plopped himself back down on the grass and sighed, contented.

When he awoke in the morning to the sounds of the birds singing, Navi was back to her usual size, the size of his fist, asleep under his chin. Link didn't remember how he'd gotten to the Ranch, all he remembered was talking to Sheik…and that he had to go back to the Temple of Time. He'd forgotten everything.

---


	8. Chapter Eight

**Undertones: Navi's Story**

Wow. It's been over a year since I updated this story. I'm amazed. Thanks for your patience, I guess. XD

I realized that it doesn't make too much sense, either. I read it…well, skimmed it over and realized that the chapters don't really line up with each other. So…yeah. Haha. Thanks for liking it anyway.

**Chapter Eight **

Navi was glad Link had forgotten what had happened. She was glad he didn't remember she'd grown up to his size the day before; she was glad he didn't remember that she'd followed him around for a day, probably holding him down from solving more riddles in the latest Temple. She was also glad he didn't remember that she'd told him she loved him. Navi remembered that he hadn't heard her. It was almost as if Rauru had blocked Link's ears in that moment…like he wasn't to know or something.

The idea puzzled her. What harm would come to Link if he knew? Still, she knew she could never do anything about her feelings for him. Her fairy friends back in Kokiri Forest would laugh at her for her foolishness. No fairy could ever love their Kokiri partner.

But, Navi could argue back, Link wasn't a Kokiri. Clearly, she stated to herself, glancing at him as he read a sign on his way back from the Ranch, he was a Hylian.

He glanced back at his fairy to see that she was still following him and she giggled, ducking under his hat. "Well, guess we'd better get back to the Temple of Time…the stones in the Spirit Temple said something about being a child."

Navi grinned. She had a lot of fun with Link when he was a kid. There were more games to play in the Marketplace. They would eat junk food when they got the opportunity, like the sugary donut-treats that a stall from the market sold. Navi wasn't one to enjoy people-food, but Link would always offer her some of his pastry when he bought one for himself. She, being a fairy, didn't really have any interest in his food but to please the boy, she'd always have a taste.

Flowers were more her fancy, but she was a fairy. Perhaps one day she'd make Link eat a flower and see how _he_ liked it.

The Temple of Time was just as it had been the thousand other times they'd come, and Link winked at her before placing the Master Sword back into the Pedestal of Time. Light surrounded them and when Navi opened her eyes, she was staring at the back of young Link's neck.

"Hey!" she cried. "Are we going to the Spirit Temple now?"

Link shrugged. "I'm kinda hungry," he stated, rubbing his empty belly. Sure, they hadn't eaten in days. Navi wouldn't have minded a flower or two. "Well, get your pastry or whatever. I need some good food!" she said, picturing the delicacies that were only in the garden of Hyrule Castle.

Link shook his head with a grin and headed to the Marketplace, two green rupees in hand. "I'm so excited," he said, more to himself. "I haven't had a donut in like…a week!"

"If you ever did the math, it would probably equal a few hundred years with the way we travel through time," Navi joked. Link shrugged, agreeing. "Yeah, I guess so."

--

Navi drank the nectar of the honeysuckles deeply while Link stretched out on the grass, far from the sight of the guards. He figured it would benefit to go visit Zelda, but he also knew that since he'd recovered the Stones and opened the Door of Time, Zelda and Impa had escaped from the Castle to some unknown location.

The royal courtyard would probably be guarded by those idiot guards anyway, he figured.

Finishing his donut, Link wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at the clouds floating by. He needed a nap. It had been a long time since he'd slept properly. He missed his bed back home in the Forest. He was starting to feel worn out. Time travel did that to a person.

Navi curled up on his chest and sighed contentedly, her tiny stomach full. "Let's have a nap," she said. "The grass is so nice…"

Before Link could protest, Navi was asleep. He decided it best to leave her there, but he knew there would be a price to pay if he was caught in the grass by the guards.

Still, the warmth of the sun and the softness of the grass lulled him into a peaceful sleep…until he felt the butt end of a spear poking him in the side. "Hey, you! Kid! What are you doing in here? You're not allowed in here!"

Before he knew what was happening, he'd been thrown out of the castle garden, _again_. It was never a surprise, and it rarely hurt, even if it left him with scraped elbows from the harsh landing.

Link brushed himself off and checked on Navi. "You okay?" he asked. The fairy shook her head and gave a quiet yawn. "Yeah…let's get going to check on Nabooru!" she suggested. Link shrugged and pulled out the Ocarina.

--

Nabooru's request _seemed_ simple enough, but there was something brewing in her eyes that Link couldn't quite place. She wanted him to go get the Silver Gauntlets for her. What, because she was too big to fit through the hole? Link was tired of doing people's dirty work for them. Still, curiosity drove him and he needed to know if Ganondorf was in there. So, he crawled through the hole.

Met by new foes, Link, with Navi's help, defeated the enemies quickly. It felt like forever before he found himself standing outside, feeling the warm winds of the sandstorm blowing around him while he opened the strange treasure chest on the statue-arm of the Temple.

Hearing a scream from down below, Link and Navi looked in horror as two witches circled around Nabooru, who was being sucked into a dark, swirling vortex.

"Yeearggh! Let me go! You, you fiends! Ganondorf's minions!" The Gerudo teenager spotted Link standing up on the statue and cried out to him, her eyes full of terror. Her thoughts now weren't of getting the gauntlets, but getting the kid out of danger.

"Link! Get out of here! Now! These witches! They're using black magic on me!" The witches cackled as they circled around Nabooru two more times before disappearing into the Temple. Nabooru screamed once more before disappearing into the vortex.

Link's heart felt heavy. He could have helped her. But how? Shoot the witches with a sling shot? Lot of good that would have done. He sighed. "Navi…What do I do now?" he asked quietly, holding the gauntlets in his hands. They were too big to fit him in his current stage.

Navi thought for a moment. "Hmm…Maybe you should try coming back as an adult and use the gauntlets here? It's not like we have a limit to how many times we can travel through time, right?"

The Hero shrugged and nodded. "I guess," he said. Pulling out his Ocarina, he played the Prelude of Light to return to the Temple of Time. It was time to grow up. Again.

--

Nabooru's actual quotes came from the game first…but I took them from a site because it's been awhile since I've played that scene. Hee. Taken from psloz. com.


End file.
